the adventure of destroyer the well known
by jdog248
Summary: the story is about a guy named destroyer who came into a town called grove adn he finds out that the town needs help and he has to fight tons of monster to defend the town of grove


_**The Adventures of destroyer the well known**_

_**prolouge**_

_It was a bright warm day when destroyer the well known entered the town of Grove. He noticed that the town of Grove looked like a ghost town._

_But that there are still some peolpe walking around. Then all of the sudden he sees this huge billboard that says Quests. 'Quests huh that should be pretty easy,' he said to himself as _

_he walked toward an old man with a cane._

_"Hey there young wipersnaper what will be the duty today?" asked the old man._

_"Well i was wondering about some quests" said destroyer the well known. The old man smiles._

_"Quests eh, well before you can do any quests you have to pass a test-," said the man as destroyer answers almost imediatly after the old man is done talking._

_"What! What kind of test are you talking about strenght, fighting, skill, speed?" asked destroyer. "Who young wipersnaper your getting ahead of yourself" said the old man._

_The old man goes over to the big old oak doors and pushes them open. Then he yells to destroyer,"To complete the test you must defeat 3 Ruby Gels." So then destroyer goes over to the opening into the dungeon and looks down there and sees what must be hundreds of cobblestone steps. He starts going down the cobblestone steps when all of the sudden he gets hit from behind and sees this weird creature. So then whit the only weapon he has the axe; he slashes his axe at the creature and blood comes spraying out. Then he slashes out again and this time he cuts off the creatures head and blook just comes gushing out. Then he walks up the cobblestone steps and faints at the old mans knees. "So young whipersnaper how was your first fight?" asked the old man. Destroyer doesn't respond. So then the old man just caries him over his shoulder into the closest inn. Once destroyer finally wakes up the old man askes him how the fight was and destroyer says that the fight was awsome but that he will have to get uesd to all of the blood. After destroyer is all healed up he goes back to the dungeon doors and opens them. He starts walking down the cold cobblestone stairs when all of the sudden the old man yells at him to come back. So instead of decending down into the dungeons he went to go and see what the old man wanted from him. "Take these three health potions, turst me you will need them," said the old man. "Thanks," said destroyer. Then he started walking over to the entreance to the dungeons and opened the big old doors to the stairs that lead down into the dungeon. He started walking down them. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw a big old door that lead into the next room. As he started opening the door he was attacked from behind. He swung around and saw a ruby gel attacking him so then he took out his only weapon; his axe. He slashed at the ruby gel and cut the arm off of it and blood started spatering all over destroyer, but the creature still wasn't dead so he slashed at the creature again and this time he killed the ruby gel. That was one down and three to go. After he killed the first ruby gel he opened the door and he saw two more ruby gels in the room. He started walking over to the first one when the other ruby gel started attacking him. he started attacking it when all of the sudden the other ruby gel started attacking him. But he still managed to take a swipe at the first ruby gel, and he hit it right smack in the head and killed it. Now he had the next one to deal with he took a swipe with his axe at the second ruby gel. He hit it once but only harmed it a little bit and then he took another swipe this time he got a lot more of it. But the creature still wasn't dead so he took his final swipe at it and this time he had hit it right on and killed it and blood was splatering everywhere. Now that was 3 down and none to go. He had finished the quest and needed to go and talk to the old man. He started walking towards the door when all of the sudden he got hit from behind. He swung around and didn't know what kind of creature it was but he still attacked it. He swiped at it once and he hit it right on and killed it. After he defeated the monster he looked and noticed that it was a wereboar. Then he started walking towards the steps and finally made it up the steps and into the town without be attacked again. He walked over to the old man "so did you finish the quest?" asked the man. "Yes I have but I was attacked on the way back by a wereboar, but I defeated it too,"said destroyer. "Good now I think you are ready to get your own quests from now on," said the old man. "So you mean that I passed the test and I can go into the building that says quests over it and get my own quests?" asked destroyer. The old man nodded. He walked over to the building that said quests over it. When he got into there all that was in there was a billboard that said quests over it. So he looked on the billboard and there were three quests on it. He decides to take the first quest on the list. The first quest says that he must destroy six Elite Shrike Juggernauts. After he takes the quest he walked out of the building and walked over to the entrance to the dungeons. He started walking down the cold cobblestone steps when all of the sudden he saw this huge monster in front of him. The creautre looked just like it came up from the dead with eyes that looked like big pools of black. The hands of the creature where all gray and scaly with scales falling off. The rest of the creature was gray skin with half of and arm with a bone stickin gout of it. He then took a swipe at it but missed. The creature swiped back at destroyer and cut destroyer on the arm. Blood was tirckling out of destroyers wound but, he still took another swipe at the creature and he hit the creature and cut its arm off. Then the creature took another swipe at him but, this time the creautre missed him. So then destroyer took another swipe at the creature and hit it right in the head. After he had defeated it he found out that it was an Elite Shrike Juggernaut, so that was one of six he had to defeat. Destroyer started walking farther into the room when all of the sudden he heard this barking. He turned toward the barking and started walking toward it. Once he got to where the barking was coming from he saw a dog that was being attacked by two Elite Shrike Juggernauts. He started attacking the first one when he noticed that the dog fought very well against the Elite Shirke Juggernauts. He took a swipe at the first one adn hit it and cut into its arm, blood was pouring out of its wound. Destoryer took another swipe at the creature and this time hit it right in its head. He killed the first creature now he had the second creature to deal with. The dog attacked the creature once and cut a deep wound into the creatures leg. The creature screeched in agony and fell to the ground. That was three down three more to go. He started walking towards the door to get into the next room, but he noticed that the dog was following him. "Hey little fella what are you doing here did your owner abandon you, well thats ok becasue you can come and live with me and help me fight all of these monsters," said Destroyer. Then he walked over to the door and opened it. When he got into the room he noticed that there were three Elite Shrike Juggernauts. He was walkin over to attack the first one when all of the sudden they all noticed him and the dog. The creatures came and attacked them, two of them where fighting destroyer and the other one was fighting the dog. The dog tried to bite the one he was fighting, but the creature doged the attack. The creature took a swipe at the dog but missed because he aimed to high. The dog took another bite at the creature and this time hit cut it right in the leg and the creature fell to the ground and died. Now the dog had to help destroyer with the two creatures attacking him. Destroyer took a swipe at the creature and hit it in the arm and gave it a very deep wound. _


End file.
